Prior battery charges for rechargeable flashlight batteries have been inconvenient to connect to the batteries for the recharging operation and have not had an effective indicator to show that the battery is connected to the charger or that the battery is taking the charge. The light and battery charger disclosed overcomes the prior problems with lights and chargers. The light is suitable for use as a utility light, for use during power failure, as a sport light and as a travel light. The light can be supported on the charger in any position of orientation. The charger has an electrical terminal point at its center which can engage the central terminal on a light or other device and a second terminal point spaced from the center terminal. The light has a terminal point at its center to made contact with the center terminal on the charger and an annular terminal spaced from and concentric to the center terminal so that the terminals of the bettery charger will connect the battery circuit regardless of the position to which the light is rotated with respect to the charger.